


Liminal (Out Here, They Write Their Own Regs)

by Rinari7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: (When is there not with me?), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Angst, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Sleeping Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: Prompt:Off-world sex in the tent, while teammates are at the campfire/other tentI'd had my eye on this prompt for a while, and then last night the words just came. I know it's not long, and it's probably not what you expected for this.





	Liminal (Out Here, They Write Their Own Regs)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Off-world sex in the tent, while teammates are at the campfire/other tent
> 
> I'd had my eye on this prompt for a while, and then last night the words just came. I know it's not long, and it's probably not what you expected for this.

It doesn't feel wrong, not like this.

She's wriggled into his sleeping bag, both their packs stuffed inside her own, to give a better impression of two people sleeping apart. That in and of itself should make it clear how wrong this is, the subterfuge — but they're just trying to offer plausible deniability to teammates she's almost certain already know. (It's in the way Daniel never offers to share a tent with her anymore, not unless it's absolutely necessary, and in the way Teal’c’s gaze will glide over them tomorrow morning, as if they two are one unit, silently, without judgement.)

They're not fucking, not really. She's naked, lying beside him in his equally naked arms, her naked breasts against his naked chest, her naked thighs straddling his naked hips, his erect cock filling her — but she wouldn't call it fucking.

They don't move much: a slow grind, the occasional sharp buck of her hips when she can't help herself, their chests rising and falling and colliding with their breaths, the slight rearranging every once in a while because someone is getting sore.

Outside, the campfire crackles as it burns ever lower, casting vague, fluid shadows. Teal’c is standing watch, she knows, and she hears Daniel muttering to himself as he transcribes the rubbings he's taken of runic carvings into his field journal, attempting to translate them as he goes.

It doesn't feel wrong, not here. Here they are just his Carter and her Sir, just explorers and scouts on unfamiliar land, just specks of dust on the tapestry of the galaxy, and they never really know if they’ll survive tomorrow.

His breath is warm against her neck, and she clutches him to her with her hands on his shoulders, needy and languid all at once, as she rolls her hips. She can feel every inch of him, every rasp of his stubble against her lips, every brush of his fingers over the small of her back, every twitch and throb inside her.

“Carter,” he murmurs, barely audible, and squeezes her ass, pulling her into him as he thrusts, once, trying to get even closer. She silences him with her lips, tasting his groan, offering her whimper.

This feels so right, it can't be wrong.


End file.
